With The Help Of a Konochi!
by XD Kitsune Chibiness XD
Summary: FemNaru. Naruto feels as if the only way she can protect her village and those she cares about is to leave konoha. She uses a jutsu she had created to transport to a different universe a universe where there are Vampires and a new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody it's Kitsune Chibiness just call me Kit ;D well this is my very very very first fanfiction in which I am posting *gulps* kinda scared on what others think hehe Please excuese my horrendous grammer and spelling mistakes I don't have a beta and I try to fix them up myself, um I apoligize for updates as I don't get the computer very ofton and I actually use pen and paper and sometimes I can't be bothered typing, hehe if I get some positive feedback from this story I shall continue.

Any ideas on pairings or any ideas at all either post it in a review (this option is highly reccommended XD) or PM me!

Warning: FEMALE NARUTO Sorry to those who don't like it but yeah if you really don't like the female Naruto review or PM me I have an idea which would change the story slightly but it'll make you happy :D There maybe slight swearing and also there could be some intense violence I'll put a warning in for yah ;) Oh yeah there maybe slight hint of my pevertness in the story hehe ^^ there maybe a bit of OOCness as well I don't have the feel yet of the Vampire Knight characters XP

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing nada zip, Vampire Knight and Naruto aren't mine...sadly!

Chapter One - One Hell Of a Trip.

Naruto stood on the head of the fourth hokage she bathed in the moonlight, her eyes shined with un-ushered tears as she stared at her village.

"I guess this goodbye Konoha" Naruto spoke softly to herself.

'It was for the best' Naruto thought to herself, in Naruto's mind she thought that if she left then the village wouldnt have to deal with the constant threats that she had brought. Taking one last glance at her home Naruto turned around and ran towards the village gates. She jumped on rooftops and twisted and twirled to avoid solid objects. The village gates came into view, Naruto used her fathers flying thunder god technique, she flung a specially made kunai that had a unique seal on it that was needed for the jutsu. Naruto used a chakara infused throw for more distance, once she heard the almost silent thud the kunai made she quickly went through all the hand signs and in a flash she was standing in the tree tops, giving Konoha one last glance she sped off towards some secluded area where she would be able to peform the jutsu that was needed to take her away from this world.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in a clearing that seemed to be un-habitated she took off her pack and grabbed a medium sized scroll. She rolled the scroll out and bit her finger before smearing some blood onto it and doing some fast one handed seals<p>

"Time-warp jutsu" Naruto shouted and in a flash her and everything that was in a five meter radius dissapeared from the world in which Naruto use to live in.

It felt like days, weeks, months that Narutos molecular structure had been split apart somehow by some miracle Every fragment that consisted of Naruto was still somehow clumped together, it would be a miracle of Naruto came out of this they way she had entered.

* * *

><p>Naruto came tumbling out of a portal she was knocked out unconcious her head had hit a rock, hard.<p>

(Several minutes later)

"Hey Zero its about time you showed up I've been covering for you where the hell were you!" a brown hairedd girl yelled at a seeminglisly un-caring silver haired boy.

They were walking through the small bit of forestry that was inside of the school grounds, they were "perfects" there to protect the day class from the inght or anything else that was the same as the students who attended the night class. Cross Academy was no ordinary school it contained a secret that few people knew off it was a school that didnt just teach humans it taught Vampires as well. They were a secret society that was hidden from humanity although the headmaster of cross academy had a dream, a wish that humans and vampires could co-exsist with each other in peace.

"Zero you ddint answer me" the girl glared in the direction that Zero was walking in.

"Stop asking questions Yuki we have a job to do" the boy identified as Zero spoke.

"Hypocrite" Yuki muttered under her breath.

They walked silently into the forest for awhile glancing into the darkness to make out shapes and anything that could maybe be identified as a vampire afterall it was there duty to make sure that the students in cross academy were safe.

"Oof!" Yuki grunted as she fell to the dirt ground earning a few scraps and cuts yuki looked for the thing that had tripped her up, her eyes laid upon an unconcious blonde girl who had a small trail of blood coming from her head. Yuki was surprised none of the vampires in the school had smelt her blood yet.

"Zero come over here and help me carry this girl to the infirmary!" Yuki spoke urgently

Zero lifted the unknown blonde girl into his arms carrying her he followed Yuki towards the school infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Where did you find her Yuki, Zero?" the Headmaster asked the two while looking at the pale white walls of the infirmary.<p>

"In the forest Headmaster" Yuki replied seriously, and not a moment later did the Headmaster break into tears

"Yuki-chhhaaaannn call me otou-san (Father)" he cried dramatically tugging on Yuki's uniform.

"Meh meh whats with all the racket" the blonde girl repled, the trio looked to see her sitting up and looking around the room confused.

"Oh you're awake" spoke the previously crying man "I'm Kaien Cross the headmaster of Cross Academy and um who would you be?"

"The names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto grinned at the man, bearing her rather large canines at the trio.

"So Naruto-san where did you come from?" the headmaster asked, Naruto gave the man a strange look before clearing her throat.

"Well when a Mummy and Daddy love each other very very much..."

"Uh no no not that hehe let me re-phrase my question How did you get into Cross Academy grounds?" the man asked whilst blushing slightly.

"I don't know, my memory isnt very good at the moment all I can remember is the faces of people I must've known" Naruto replied not telling the whole truth, it was true she could only remember their faces but she could also see a village that she instantly knew was her home and she remembered that she was a konochi, a ninja, all her knowledge she had gained fron being a konochi was still branded in her mind every jutsu every fight and most of all the way she threw, held, and used a kunai and every other equipment she used as a ninja. She also remembered that she held the nine tailed fox inside, the King of all demons, it was something she was sure she'd never forget.

"What about your family? Do you remember them?" Yuki asked kindly.

"I don't have a family, from my few memorys I remember I've never had a family I'm an orphan." Naruto replied materfactly.

"Any caregivers?" questioned Kaien

"No I've been alone since I was born only having an old man that took after me till I was 5 or 6 I'm not sure" Naruto replied without a hint of sadness in her voice about never having a true family it felt like a normal situation to Naruto. The trio could feel a tinge of sympathy for the girl.

"In that case I guess I'll have to enroll you into this school and I'll send for some adoption forms congratulations Naruto you've almolst became a Cross" the Headmaster bellowed with happiness.

"Uh if its to much to ask for Cross-san could I keep my name the way it is, it's just I feel happy to have my families name at the end of mine and..."

"Don't worry Naruto I understand, alright then" Kaien grabbed the clipboard that held Naruto's medical reports and read through it.

Name: Unknown  
>Age: Unknown<br>Sex: Female  
>Notes on subject:<br>Was found with a head wound isn't drasticatly serious but could have caused slight amnesia and or some headaches and migrains. Subject has had her head stitched and wound up in bandages. Will need at least another day of rest before assesing condition.

Kaien filled in the name section and then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto would you happen to know your age?" Naruto nodded her head

"Hai I'm 15 my birthday is October the 10th"

"Cool when you enroll into our school you'll be in mine and Zero's year, right Zero" Yuki looked to her left and there was no one in sight.

"Gahh where did he go?"

"He left a little while ago" Naruto informed she smiled at the girl as she too left but unlike the boy before she said goodbye.

"Well Naruto I guess I'll leave too I need to do a bit of paper work so you should be in order when you are realesed from the infirmary in the mean time I guess you can get some rest" Kaien smiled softly at the girl.

Naruto nodded her head as he left saying a quick goodbye, Naruto stared through the window and saw that it was night. Sinking down in the bed Naruto took one last glance out the window before closing her eyes to fall into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>AN How was that good bad, really terrible thoughts plleaassee constructive critism is welcome flaming like calling me names and being mean is a most def no no no :D I'm not really good with japanese I'll try and add the little that I know I use google to help me ;D and yeah REVIEW! Again sorry for the grammar spelling and or punctguation mistakes that might be in there I couldn't find anything wrong in it sooo. Yeah!

P.S Any Naruto Characters you may want to mysteriously appear in the story well I guess tune in for next time. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Gahh thank you to ALL my lovely reviewers you guys are awesome :D and of course special thanks to all those who made this there fav story as well as story alert ect you guys are amazing too but if yah really wana make me happy review ;D nahh you don't have to if you don't anyways enough of my rambling on with the story!

P.S is it just me or are cross academy's uniforms Kkkkkkaaaawwwaaaiiii! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Vampire Academy its a sad fact!

**NOTE YOU MUST READ!**: I don't actually know how there school system works so I'm just gonna make it up. I honestly can't remember but since them being in actual classes will probably be irrelevant I'll just make them stay in one classroom and thats it or maybe I'll make them go to different classes meh well read on and find out! I can't even remember there teacher hmm I think I need a re-cap on Vampire Knight!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>First Official Day At Cross Academy!

Yuuki looked Naruto up and down, Naruto was beautiful Yuuki would admit she had something about her that made her instantly likeable. Blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and unusual scars, three on each cheek it gave Naruto a unique look. Yuuki looked at Naruto again assessing how the uniform looked on her, it suited Naruto very well the uniform was a little big but it wasn't to noticeable plus it kind of fit with Naruto's personality.

"Hey Naruto-sancan I ask you a question" Yuuki spoke softly.

"Sure Yuuki-Chan, but please call me Naruto I despise suffixes" Naruto gave Yuuki one of her blinding smiles.

"Hai, then just call me Yuuki." Yuuki grinned at Naruto. "I was wondering Naruto what's it like to lose your memories" (A/N Ooh the irony XD) Yuuki tilted her head to the side slightly it was a rather cute gesture Naruto thought.

"It's not bad really I mean I still have some of my memories. It's kind of hard to explain hmm, ah I got it think of it as if you have a full glass of water, the water represents my memory's and the glass my brain I guess, losing my memories it's like tipping out half of the water it's neither half full or half empty it's both in a weird way Do you kinda get it?" Naruto asked.

"Kinda it's a bit confusing but I think I know what your talking about"

"Hey Yuuki can we go for a walk I wouldn't mind checking out the academy!"

"Sure Naruto"

* * *

><p>They walked around the school, Yuuki pointed out everything she needed to know.<p>

"Cross Academy is a prestigious school that divides it's student body between two groups, the day class and the night class." Yuuki explained as they walked through the hallways inside of the campus.

"The day class and the night class share the use of the school facilities in rotation. But when the classes change in the evening it's always complete chaos. The reason why students from the day class always crowd around in the evening is because the night class is an elite group of students and they are all completely gorgeous." (1) Yuuki recited as if she had rehearsed.

"There are also Prefects in the school, their basically there to keep order between the day and night classes. Me and Zero are prefects" Yuuki chirped happily, Naruto nodded her head as her mind absorbed every bit of information Yuuki gave.

"It's about 12 so we can catch the afternoon classes." Yuuki announced. "Hey, Naruto do you remember what your school was like?"

Naruto had a thoughtful expression, it was a little fuzzy her memories there were a few pictures that flashed in her mind and they all involved some sort of prank. Naruto's mouth twitched before it stretched into one of her (unknown to herself) trademark grins.

"Well from the few things I seem to recall it seems as if I was a prankster, and I'm quite happy with that." Naruto beamed at Yuuki. Yuuki chuckled at the childish expression Naruto seemed to unconsciously have on her face.

"This will be our classroom for the year" Yuuki announced before she knocked on the door and entering the room, all eyes had shifted to the pair who came through the doors.

"Uh Yuuki how nice of you to join us" drawled a man who stood in front of the class a book in one hand a piece of chalk in the other.

"Gommensai Sakamoto-sensei" Yuuki bowed politely "I was showing around a new student."

"Hmm a new transfer I'm guessing, it's so late in the year Oh well I guess it can't be helped come in and introduce yourself" Yuuki gave a reassuring smile to Naruto before she left to go and take her seat next to Yori.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki DATTEBAYO!" Naruto grinned before going to take a seat beside Yuuki, Naruto was satisfied HIGHLY satisfied.

"All right then class turn to page 28 and recite the poem to your next door neighbor..."

The classes continued in a rush, Naruto was still confused as to where she was supposed to be and where she was supposed to go. The Academy was a bit to big for Naruto's liking but she would it admit it was a rather lovely place. The end of the day came near and Yuuki's last stop on the tour was drawing near. They walked towards what Yuuki had explained to be the Night class dorm. They saw Zero leaning up against a tree bathing in the shadows with his eyes closed lying on the soft emerald grass.

A few minutes passed and a huge horde of girls and a few guys came crowding around the gates. Naruto covered her ears from all the shrieking and screeching the girls made.

"Go back to your dorms it is past Day class students curfew and..."

"Whatever Yuuki just cause your a prefect I mean we want to see the Night Class too you can't just keep them to yourself" a girl shouted, there was a huge chorused of yeah's, Naruto felt a huge sweat drop trail down the side of her head.

The gates opened and revealed a group of attractive students who all wore a white uniform, there was a huge amount of screaming and shrieking and the names of people being called out.

"Idol-Senpai!" screamed some rabid fan-girls.

"Hello Ladies, you girls are looking as lovely as ever. Bang!" a blonde haired blue eyed boy winked and shot down a number of girls.

"Meh Akatsuki you should try doing it to then the ladies will love you even more!" Aidou yelled from the crowd of girls that surrounded him.

Naruto's eyes widened_ ' Akatsuki, where have I heard that name before'_

"Naruto are you all right?" Yuuki waved her hand in front of Naruto's spaced out eyes.

"HaiI'm fine!"

"Who's this Yuuki?" A brown haired boy questioned as he approached.

"K-K-Kaname-Senpai " Yuuki blushed making her face look like a tomato. Naruto grinned and chuckled evilly as plans started to develop in her head, she was gonna have fun later on. "This is Naruto Uzumaki she just started today" Yuuki managed to spit out.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki" Kaname bowed.

"Hai, You too Kaname-Senpai" Naruto grinned widely and gave Yuuki a discreet wink.

"I apologize but I must now go, Goodbye Naruto, Yuuki" Kaname spoke Yuuki's name rather tenderly Naruto noticed.

_"This should be easy"_Naruto thought as Kaname walked off.

* * *

><p>(1) The actual thing thats said in the manga ^^<p>

Sorry for late-ish update DX I wanted to try and take the story slower and well I just couldn't think of how to do it, this is Kinda a filler but I guess it gets Naruto introduced to the character all right ideas for pairings here they are:

Kaname X Yuuki (This will be a defiant unless someone can convince me otherwise)

Shiki X Rima (Another def unless convinced otherwise)

Naruto X Aidou(Debatable)

Naruto X Zero (Again Debatable)

Naruto X Someone else give us your votes there was an idea given to me for it to maybe be

Naruto X Shiki but I don't know so vote people on the pairing if I get the pairing sorted A.S.A.P then I can chose which way this story shall go to.

P.S Next chapter maybe a little late again I have so much coming up I've started school again .YAY (NOT) plus I have a few things I gotta attend so yeah Sorry's!

Hugely apologize for Grammar and Spelling Mistakes I try people I really do!


End file.
